


Thor's revenge

by Lost_in_Labradorite_halls



Series: Hydra Alternative Universe RP [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Electricity, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Forgiveness, Gang Rape, Gore, Healing Sex, Lightning - Freeform, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Snow Sex, Thor as a whumper, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Whump, chained, female whump, m/m/f, magical healing, sexual whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_Labradorite_halls/pseuds/Lost_in_Labradorite_halls
Summary: The question was asked, what did Thor do to Autumn? This is set after Chapter 9 of Loki's Revenge. Thor believes Loki has brought him a witch who had insulted his manhood and he is more than happy to get his petty revenge on her. But when she claims she's not a witch, but a Midgardian, Thor isn't sure who the liar is, the supposed witch calling herself Autumn, or his dear brother Loki?MIND THE TAGS This is very dark and explicit and will only get darker as we go.Also I've always preferred writing Loki, but I have had a lot of fun writing Thor. So Surprise, I guess.
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character
Series: Hydra Alternative Universe RP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382107
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 starts right after chapter 9 of Loki's Revenge.

“Is that who I think it is?” Thor asked as he stepped towards the bed.

“It is,” Loki said.

“How have you managed this?” Thor asked, barely disbelieving his eyes as he stared at the witch. 

“I made a deal with the magistrate. The deal was that we would keep news of her a secret. While she will not be allowed to suffer Asgardian justice, she could suffer yours.”

“Such a cowardly act,” Thor said as he reached for her. He slid his hand down her thigh.

“Yes, but are you complaining? You get your revenge.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed, stroking her leg again and smiling as the witch shivered under his touch.

“I’ll leave you to your fun then,” Loki said turning to leave.

Thor turned to face Loki, “I owe you a favor for this one brother.”

“I expect you do,” Loki agreed with a wicked smile before taking his leave.

The moment Loki was gone, Thor shed his clothes and armor from his body. He didn’t care that his body was sweaty and dirty from the climb. He was more than eager to gain his revenge. He crawled over the witch and palmed her breasts. Quickly the Witch came out of her daze and flinched under Thor’s touch. 

“That is right, little witch, you are mine now. You will swallow your insults against me and my cock until you choke.” 

the Witch shuddered once more before taking stock of her surroundings. Thor watched as the Witch realized her wrists were cuffed to his bed. She quickly closed her legs, as if she could retain a drop of modesty. "I don't know you, meat-sack!" the Witch snarled at him. Her eyes went wide at the sound of her own voice. 

Thor slapped her face, the force was hard and slung her face to the side. She hissed at the pain. 

“You think to fool me again? Witch?” Her exposed neck enticed him and he bent down to lick up the side of her throat. When she spat at him, he leaned back and wiped it from his face.

"Get off me! I'm a Soldier of HYDRA! I'll kick your ass when I get free of these chains!"

Thor laughed, but it turned dangerous. Her body became rigid as he did so. He pulled away from her and reached for her legs. She tried to kick at him, but he caught her and pried her legs open. He spread her open, despite her struggles, using more strength than he thought he would have to. He pressed a knee over each thigh. She mewled as he put his weight onto her. It only aroused him further. He looked down at her entrance, open and glistening. She growled at him. 

He reached for her with his large calloused hands. All it took was a little bit of rubbing before her body reacted without her permission. Her face burned red in embarrassment. His filthy hands reached inside of her. He was not gentle. When he was satisfied he lined himself up. Her eyes bulged at the sight of his large cock. In one quick, but harsh movement he shoved himself into the hilt. She screamed when her stomach bulged. Thor moved, fast and hard. He insured that the Witch felt the pull and drag of his cock against her insides. Her writhing only encouraged him further. 

He brought his own pleasure to peak without consideration for her. He filled her with his cum. He pulled out of her, slowly and in turn his cum dripped lazily out of her, soiling the blanket beneath her. 

“You’ve merely had a taste of my wrath. I have so much, much more planned for you, wench,” Thor told her. Despite the rough treatment, the Witch was far from broken as she seethed with hatred. He reached out his hand, which confused the Witch, summoning mjolnir to him. He pressed it hard against her p!ssy, stopping the flow of cum and juices. 

Thor stepped away from the bed and his eyes had a look around the room. His eyes fell onto the bath. “We could take a bath, witch,” Thor called to her. “We can test to see how good you are at holding your breath,” he glanced back and smirked as the Witch tried to knock the hammer away. But it stayed firmly in place, pressed tightly against her. 

“I’m not a witch,” she insisted harshly. Thor ignored her. 

“I joke,” Thor said as he submerged himself into the hot water and cleaned himself. “We don’t need a bath to see how well you can hold your breath.” 

Thor took his time bathing before climbing out. He stood by the fire to dry himself. His hands grazed over the array of iron pokers. “My brother is indeed clever. I believe that witches have been punished with fire before, in the past.” 

He held his hand out in that similar motion and the hammer picked itself up and flew into his hand. He heard the Witch's quiet sigh of relief. He held it over the fire. Thor could feel the Witch’s glare on his back. He let it grow hot before turning and facing the Witch. She could see him hold it over the fire, but it wasn’t nearly hot enough to glow with heat. It looked the same. He brought it close to her and she could feel the warmth of it. 

“Get that thing away from me!” the Witch screamed angrily, her tone meant to be authoritative. But caught up as she was, exposed to him, only made her sound silly. He laughed as he neared.

“Where to burn the witch,” Thor thought out loud. He grabbed her arm tight, stretched it out and pressed Mjolnir to the underside of her arm. It could have been worse, but this was just a mild burn, leaving reddened skin in a broad rectangular shape. the Witch screamed in pain and frustration. Thor gently removed the hot object from her, only to burn the other arm. “To make it match,” he told her in her ear as she screamed again. The second burn was not as bad as the first, as the hammer cooled down. Her eyes were red and watery from the pain. Her teeth remained clenched in anger. 

Thor looked down at the Witch’s trembling form, she could see his cock harden ever so slightly. His eyes wandered over her body, but lingered over her mound and where she had her legs pressed tightly together. She spat at him again, it landed on his chest, but he wiped it away carelessly. His hand twitched in anticipation. But instead he walked away. There was a large chest in the corner of the room, near the table. He went to it and opened it. 

“My brother has always been well prepared,” Thor muttered.

“Two rotten apples from the same tree!” she bit. 

“I will hear no more insults from you, little witch,” Thor growled. He quickly returned with rope. He caught a hold of the Witch’s ankle and tied her down. The other leg was easy to capture, pry open and tie it down. the Witch was forcibly stretched back out on display. He sat next to her, Mjolnir back in his hands. He lowered it onto one breast. It was hot, but not enough to burn. She made eye contact with Thor, but her mouth had shut. She dared not to scream. He slowly moved the hammer down to her mound. At her clit, he pressed it tight against her. He turned and twisted it against her. Rubbing to warm metal against her. Still she would not scream. 

But her moans were enough to tempt Thor further. He shifted it down and pressed the corner of the hammer into the entrance of her vagina. He pulled it away only to bring it back and thump it against her. She arched her back. So he repeated the motion, only harder, the corner of Mjolnir landed right into her again. He did it again and again, each time was harder than the first. 

Her face contorted and she tried to arch away now, instead of into it. As the pain increased with the harder thumps, she pulled at her bindings, chafing her wrists and ankles. Whimpers became whines, became mewls. Thor paused, “Beg me to stop and I will...witchling.” 

"I'm not a witch, you twit!" she hissed at him. 

Thor grinned and struck her again. Her hips jolted at the impact and her face contorted with a silent scream. “Please,” she whispered, before he could strike again. “Stop,” she whispered the word. 

Thor’s smile spread. He sat mjolnir down on the bed next to her. His hands groped for her breasts. His large thumbs covered her nipples as he massaged them. 

“It is funny how such adversary can make you into such a petty liar...Witchling, I offer another deal for you. Take my cock into your mouth and I will allow you to bathe.” 

She turned her head away from him. 

“Very well...We will see how you fare with our next game.” 

Thor climbed off of the bed. He untied her, or at least untied one side of the ropes, so that the cords dangled from her ankles. He also unlocked the cuffs around her hands. the Witch was utterly still. The moment she was completely free she flung her whole body at him. But he caught her and wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her. He quickly moved her to the chair. He placed her in it upside down. So that her head dangled off of the seat and her bottom raised into the air. 

He quickly bound her arms to the legs of the chair. He wrapped a rope around her middle so she would be forced to hold the position. She breathed heavily, but said nothing as Thor finished tying the last knot. Thor easily pulled her legs open. In one of his hands was the hammer. He took the head of the hammer, so that he could position the handle in alignment with her p!ssy. She squirmed uselessly. All at once he let go of the hammer. Her body seemed to swallow the handle. She screamed as her hips took the force of the head of the hammer. It slammed against her, spreading her vagina forcibly. 

Thor’s fingers traced over her trembling body. He pressed his hand against her abdomen to feel the handle through her flesh. His fingers worked back up to her. He rubbed at her clit before reaching the head of the hammer. He jerked it and twisted it to the side, assuring that she would feel the handle all along within her. He used this motion to stretch her p!ssy further. 

He lifted the hammer up, out of her. He heard her inhale and hold her breath. With his other hand he made sure that she remained open. He lifted the hammer above his head and dropped it. She watched with wide eyes as the hammer fell. It gained more momentum before ramming harder into her. She screamed and her body spasmed in pain. He patted his hand against the top of the hammer as he spoke, “I take it you like this game?” 

the Witch panted and glared at him. Thor could feel her hatred for him. “Well, if a gaze could cut…” Thor said with a chuckle. “But I was awaiting a verbal response. I will take your lack of an answer as a ‘yes’.” He gripped head of the hammer, he pulled it out again. He didn’t drop it again, but rather forced it roughly back into her. the Witch emitted a sound as her vocal cords jostled with the rest of her.

“Do you like it?” Thor asked as he f!cked her with the handle of his hammer. 

"How about I fuck your ass with it and you tell me if you like it," the Witch snapped through her jiggling body.

Thor laughed at the insult,“This is Mjolnir. And there are many good useful things I can do with Mjolnir.” He continued, hard and brutal of forcing it in and out of her. Each time he slammed it down, the weight of the head rammed against her genitals. He watched as the bruises blossomed over her delicate skin.

“But if you are not enjoying Mjolnir here, we could try other places,” Thor added. He pulled the hammer out of her, only to plunge it into her anus, this time with no preparation, stretching or lubrication. Just a brutal shove into her ass, until the warm metal of the head pressed tightly against her cheeks. She screamed. Thor patted the head of the hammer, jostling it further into her as he did the first time. He did the same motions of twisting and jerking it, it stretched her, but Thor ensured that she felt it. She writhed in pain, but he did not stop. As he moved the hammer, blood trickled out of her, but that added a hint of lubrication. 

He pulled it out, not entirely, leaving just the tip penetrated past that tight ring of torn muscle. Blood coated the handle and stained the silver metal. She inhaled sharply, a sort of hysterical sound. He wiggled the tip, still inside of her, before thrusting it back into her. She yelled from the force of it.

“Oh yes,” Thor said. “I can see how this is much more enjoyable than the other hole.” As he spoke he f!cked her with the handle in her ass. All the while watching her expression. A cruel look on his face. Her face contorted in reflection of the agony he caused her. Her mouth hung open and she yelled repeatedly in time to the thrusts. 

Thor finally pulled the handle all the way out of her. He prodded the swollen skin there. He smirked before shoving it back into her vagina. He pushed it in as far as it would go, before pulling it free. He hesitated for only a moment before shoving it back into her anus. Thus he repeated the pattern move. He thrust it into her vagina, pulled out and shoved back into her anus, back and forth in a rapid movement. 

When the Witch’s voice had become too hoarse for her screams, Thor shoved Mjolnir back into her vagina, let it there and knelt down by her head. He lifted her head up just so she could see him. “I will remove Mjolnir from your body, after you’ve taken my shaft down your lovely throat. His free hand stroked down her throat. That is if you can manage to keep your teeth to yourself…?”

the Witch snarled at him. Thor let go of her head, lifted up Mjolnir to brutally shove it back into her anus. the Witch rasped out a scream. “YES!” she cried out. Thor ignored her, he pulled it back out and shoved it into her vagina once more. 

“STOP!” Summer shouted, “I’ll do it! Just, Stop!” 

“I will remove it after you sucked me off, without biting...That is the deal,” Thor said as he patted Mjolnir down, making Summer squirm. 

“Yes! Yes, fine! No teeth, I will suck you off,” she half snarled at the last three words, “But you will stop f!cking me with that f!cking hammer!” 

Thor patted the hammer and she cringed. “Very good. Now remember, no biting…” he repeated before bringing his cock towards her face. A finger stroked her throat. “Open wide, witchling.” 

the Witch glared, but obeyed and shivered as he pressed himself in. the Witch did not bite, but did choke on him. Thor panted a little, as her teeth grazed him. But he could see that her mouth was as wide as she could go and it was not...unpleasant. She could barely breathe as his cock slid into her throat. He kept pushing and pushing until he was fully sheathed in her. She closed her eyes as his balls pressed against her face and nose. Thor sighed, felt himself through the skin of her throat. Then he began a slow rhythm, pulling in and out of her mouth. He allowed her to breathe. But as her mouth pleasured him, his movement became harder. He maintained the slow pull and drag of his cock. He braced his upper body against her spread thighs. His hot breath on her clit.

He panted, but his fingers spread across her stomach. He jolted her as he shoved into her hard and he pulled out enough for her to achieve a deep breath. He also pulled the hammer out of her, giving her a moment of peace. It was over quick as he brutally shoved into her throat and he forced the hammer back into her vagina. And a new pattern and rhythm formed. His cock thrusted in and out of her throat. The hammer’s handle in and out of her vagina and then a few times in and out of her anus. 

He continued the brutal pattern until his hips stuttered. He dropped the hammer back into her vagina, instead of back into her anus. He shot cum down her throat. Thor’s hands went to her throat, to coax his seed down her throat. She gagged, but he did not pull out. She finally swallowed it down into her stomach. Thor’s hands lingered on her throat. He strangled her for the last couple of thrusts before pulling out of her altogether. 

She coughed and gagged, limply. Thor patted her stomach, “Good, girl,” he praised. “You did well, better than I expected.” His hand caught in her hair, he pulled her head up with it. “Your teeth did graze me, but clearly my cock is much grander than you expected.” He used her hair to clean off his cock. After, Thor let go of the Witch so he could pace around her. He slipped out of her line of vision, only to pat the hammer a few more times, nestled as it was deep inside of her. “You dirtied Mjolnir. I may have to punish you for that later.” 

He came around to her front again. His cock came close to her face. “Despite your teeth, witchling, your mouth was not unpleasant, perhaps we could do this again.” 

Finally, Thor kept up his end of the bargain. He pulled the hammer out of her and tossed it into the bath. He tipped her chair over. So that it hit the ground hard. Suddenly the Witch was upright. Her head rested against the edge of the chair. She was sick and exhausted, blood dripped from her abused anus and vagina and cum from her mouth. 

Thor crouched down over her. He petted her like a mutt. “You are quite lovely like this,” he told her. His hands trailed down her body. He fondled her breasts, working at them until her nipples peaked. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms avoiding her burns. 

“I don’t expect you’ve experienced much of the stamina of a god. Unless my brother had fun playing with you...Here soon, I will be ready for more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another brutal attack. Thor still believes Autumn to be the witch he fought previously with Loki. And he is surprisingly creative in the way he sexually tortures her. Mind the tags as they are updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are to follow.

His fingers grazed across her skin once more, but further down to her mound. He rubbed his hands against her there. His thumb reached lower to rub against her clit, as to draw out her pleasure. “See, little witchling, I can be gentle, for good girls.” 

"Th-thank you," she breathed weakly. 

Thor smiled and continued to work on her. He was persistent, but gentle. He leaned forward, close to her. He bent his head over her and took her breast into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple. His stimulation became a little bit more intense as his mouth moved to the other breast. His teeth teased at her nipple, but nothing was done to harm her. His mouth moved up to her throat. He suckled on her skin there. He bruised her with gentle hickeys, while he continued to massage her mound and stimulate her clit. Thor kissed her throat, smiling when she relaxed in her bonds. She moaned at his touch. 

His fingers caught at her pubic hair. He tugged it, gently, adding to the stimulation. She moaned in pleasure. Thor gently used her pubic hair to pull back her outer labia, exposing her delicate folds. His mouth pulled from her throat. He laughed lightly. He ignored the bruises his hammer had made on her. His other hand touched her, gently and cautious of the swelling, where her juices mingled with the slow trickle of blood.

“Do you like this? Witchling?” He leaned back into her. 

"I... don't like it rough..." Autumn confessed.

“But you like this,” he asked her as his tongue moved up and down her throat. As he licked her one of his fingers slipped inside, his hand tugging at her hair went back to her clit and mound. He fingered her with care, before adding a second finger. 

"Y-yes," she said, barely a whisper. Thor pressed his smile against her skin. 

“No need to be ashamed, witchling. There are very few who can resist my touch.” 

He lifted his head up and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips quivered and puckered. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. Thor worked his tongue into her mouth all the while he moved his fingers in and out of her and rubbed at her clit. She did not resist him, her tongue met his and curled around it. 

Thor continued to work on her building up her orgasm. He added a third finger into her well stretched vagina. Thor pulled back from her mouth. “Cum for me, little witchling.” He rubbed relentlessly at her. He continued his gentle movement of pulling his fingers in and out of her until his fingers found the right place. Thor watched the orgasm wash over her. She whimpered as her whole body shivered. She trembled uncontrollably as she coated his fingers. 

Thor pulled his fingers out of her. He wiped them on her stomach before catching her chin with them. “There’s a good girl. You will thank me for allowing you this pleasure.” 

“T-t-t-thank you, m-m-m-,” Autumn stuttered, Thor smiled. Autumn glanced at him, her chin still held in his hand, “M-morken,” she hissed. 

Thor sighed. He let go of her chin. “I will train you yet.” 

He raised his hand. With a splash Mjolnir flew out of the bath and back into his hand. He pushed the head of it hard against her genitals. He drove the corner of the hammer into her swollen folds. She whimpered, holding in her scream. 

“Scream for me, witchling,” Thor ordered. He pressed it harder against her. The hammer vibrated ever so slightly against her, before a small flash of light lit up the room and a small flare of lightning shot up into her. It struck her cervix and jolted her entire being. 

Autumn screamed and convulsed, driving her hips deeper onto the hammer as she lost control of her body. Smoke rose from her p!ssy and tears streamed down her cheeks. Thor’s free hand caught her chin. He forced her head up, to look at him. His other hand remained on the hand of the hammer. He lifted it up and out of her. He brought it near her face so she could get a good look at it. 

“I am not morken. I am Thor, god of Thunder.” His hammer crackled with electricity as he spoke. Thunder boomed somewhere beyond the ceiling overhead. “You will not disrespect me again, witchling. I can bring you great pleasure, or great suffering. I am your master, now that your magic is stripped from you. Do you understand?” 

He watched as she strained, deliberating, before she slowly nodded. 

Thor hummed. He sat down his hammer and the lightning faded from it. “I think it is time for another round.” His cock was hard again. “You will learn in time, of your master’s rules.” Thor untied the ropes around her wrists and body. He hoisted her up by her arm, he ignored her limp limbs and flung her over the dining table on the other side of the room. He pushed her face to the table. He summoned the hammer to his hand and laid down on her back. 

“You cannot lift Mjolnir. So be cautious with your breaths. Your lungs are incapable of lifting Mjolnir. If you are not cautious, you will fail to draw in breath.” 

Thor put his hands on her backside and lifted her hips. He pressed his length into her abused p!ssy and roughly used her. She struggled to breathe, with the weight on her back. Thor put all of his weight into his thrusts. His hands bruised her hips and the whole table shook with his attack. 

“I am,” Thor spoke as he continued to ram into her, “Impressed with your control.” He pulled out of her, before he could cum. He slapped her bare backside hard. Precum dripped from his full erection. 

Her hold body jolted. The hammer held her back down, leaving only the lower half of her back to spasm. 

“Very impressive indeed,” Thor praised. He pulled her bottom cheeks apart. His cock slid into her entrance. Even with the stretching he did with the handle, her anus was very tight for him. He pushed his cock deep into her. His hands moved around her hips. His fingers slipped into her wet folds. His touch there was gentle only for a moment before he continued his attack on her ass. Each thrust pushed her further onto his fingers. The only lubrication for her ass was her congealing blood. But his harsh fast movements tore something in her again, allowing blood to lubricate her further. It saved her from the horrible burn of his cock pulling and dragging against her. She cringed and shuddered at his attack on her, but remained limp. 

Thor pulled his fingers out of her, just as he shot cum into her. But he was not done yet. He continued to pump against her. He reached for Mjolnir, lifting it off of her. She took in a loud, lung-full of air. She shouted in her rhythmic responses to the pain. He shoved the handle back into her p!ssy. As he f!cked her ass with his cock, he f!cked her p!ssy with the hammer’s handle. He came a second time, filling her gut. He wrenched himself out of her, followed by the hammer. He shoved her the rest of the way onto the table. He flipped her over on her back. She yelped at the sudden movement. When he placed Mjolnir, next, onto her mound, she stared at it wide-eyed.

Thor leaned over the table, over her body that leaked blood, juices and cum. He panted from his exertion and pleasure. Once his breathing was under control, he climbed onto the table. He swung his leg over her chest. He did not put any weight on her, but his cock was in her face. 

“Clean me with your tongue, witchling,” Thor ordered. 

Thor smiled at her obedience. She lifted up her head and stuck out her tongue. She grimaced at the taste but kept going. Thor’s hand caught her jaw. “Open wide,” he ordered and pushed himself in. “Use your tongue, witching, I want to be clean.” He pushed himself further in. “Suck me down, witchling.” 

Thor smirked at her obedience. His hands wrapped around her throat and chose to not let her breathe. He gave a couple of lazy thrusts, before pulled out of her mouth. He looked at his cock as it was softening. 

“A job well done,” Thor praised. He leaned back, resting on her stomach. He smoothed her hair back from her face. His other hand traced over the hickies and bruises he left on her throat. “You will thank your Master.” 

“Thank you,” she said. She looked away from him as she said, “Master.” 

Thor smiled again. He patted her cheek, “Good pet.” 

He climbed off of her and moved from her line of sight. He returned with the rope. He tied her wrists together in front of her, allowing a bit of cord between her hands. He forced her hands down. He lifted the hammer, pulled the bit of cord over her mound and replace Mjolnir on her mound. The bit of rope trapped between Autumn’s flesh and the unmovable hammer. He wrapped rope around her arms. He pulled back one of her legs to tie it to her arm, he made a match with the other one. Autumn’s genitals were on full display. She was tied, so she could not move and the hammer held her in place. 

He watched her test his knot work. But when she found none she whined. She seemed to remain limp. So Thor moved away again and returned with a bowl full of fruit. He placed the bowl in the valley of her breasts. 

“You make a fine table. But if a table is faulty, spills the food, then the table will be remade.” Thor’s hand squeezed her breast. “Do you understand?” 

She nodded. 

“Good,” Thor boomed. He left her line of sight once more returning with a canister and second plate of meats and cheese and bread. He fetch the chair she was tied to. He righted it and sat down. His plate of food rested by her shoulder. He sat down and began to eat heartily. Thor could see her surprise on her face, before she turned her head away from him. 

Thor made no comment. He opened the canister and lifted it to his lips. It smelled of alcohol. He glanced at Autumn’s display before splashing it against her genitals. She shrieked in surprise and bolted up, or tried. She jerked forward and the bowl of fruit wobbled dangerously. A few of the grapes would have tumbled out, but the vine still held them even when it leaned over the edge. She forced herself back down. She could not simply lay back like before. But she forced herself to be still. She hissed as she laid tensely. 

“Wow, I am impressed,” Thor said, taking a swig of the drink. “You have a thing for control, don’t you? You can’t control me, but you can control yourself. You have a talent my dear. Perhaps an award would not go admiss.” 

He leaned forward, holding the canister out. He lifted her head with his hand and placed the canister to her lips. “Drink,” he insisted and wetted her lips with it. After only allowing her a few sips he took it away from her. He sipped at it before setting it down and continued with his meal. When he finished he left her line of sight and returned with a metal looking teapot. 

Steam wafted into the air, leaving the scent of something sweet. Thor tipped it and stream of sluggish brown liquid dripped out of it. The first drops landed on her mound, then down her clit. She squirmed and screamed as it burned her. Thor pried her open a little bit more with his free hand. Then next drops covered her folds. She kept her writhing to only her lower half. She kept the fruit in the bowl. He poured it across her thighs. The hot liquid dripped down until she was sitting at it. He didn’t stop until everything on display was covered in the thick hot sludge. She was out of breath and panting in horrendous pain.

Thor sat down the teapot of chocolate. “You make for a fine table. A grand decoration I think,” Thor praised. “Time for another award, witchling. I am not an unfair Prince. I think it is time for dessert.” 

Thor pressed her thighs further down. He pressed his mouth to her, starting at her mound. He lapped up the drying and hardening chocolate. He moved down to her chocolate covered clit. He grazed his teeth against her, making sure to get the pieces of chocolate stuck to her skin. 

Thor was gentler around the blisters, using his tongue only. But as he came to her entrance, he nipped at her fold. He lapped up the chocolate that had fallen into her. He put his whole mouth on her. He suckled, licked and nipped her chocolate covered p!ssy. 

Thor chuckled as his tongue removed the chocolate, a gush of her juices replaced it. He lifted his head up. 

“Enjoy this, witch, I have much more planned for you this night and it won’t all be as sweet as this.” His mouth surged back down to her. His mouth roamed her body, lapping up every drop of chocolate and juices that flooded out of her. 

Thor lifted his head up, his face was smeared with chocolate. He smirked at her bright red face. 

“I’ve told you, there is no need to be embarrassed, you simply underestimated my skill,” Thor told her. He went back to her. His mouth moved back to her folds. His tongue pressed in as far as it could go. He suckled on her. He didn’t stop. His fingers moved to her clit and massaged her there. He continued on until another orgasm wracked her body. 

Thor pulled away when the spasm took over her body. She shuddered violently with a pleasured moan. He watched as a plum spilled out. It rolled off the table and onto the floor. Thor glanced back at her and watched her face become blotched with pale white fear, amongst the red of embarrassment. 

“I give you a gift, and you disrespect me so quickly,” Thor tsked in a chastising voice. He reached for the hammer. He stayed his hand when she gasped. 

"I-I'm s-sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. P-please forgive me!"

He shook his head and grasped the handle. He lifted it up and pressed it against her, the corner going back, deep into her folds. “Not everything can be fixed with forgiveness and apologies. Some things can only be learned through discipline. But do not worry. I will teach you. I will tear down this structure of defiance. I will remake you into a useful, obedient thing,” he patted her clit, as if to comfort her.

To his surprise she seemed to relax, almost. Her fear diminished. He smiled again. He reached forward, but instead of grasping the hammer, he caught hold of her bonds around her wrists. Untying them, he stretched her arms up and over the edge of the table. He saw the bowl of fruit wobble. He quickly moved it off of her and sat it down in his chair. Then he went back to his work. He tied her down in this new position. He caught hold of her ankle, fed the rope under the table and tied her other ankle. Now her arms were pressed above her head and her legs were tied open and down. 

Thor climbed back onto the table and jiggled the hammer. He pushed the head harder into her folds. Then he pulled it out, giving relief, before pressing it back into her. Thor seemed to focus as he teased her. Thunder rolled in the distance. 

Thor removed the hammer from her p!ssy. He placed it back onto her mound. He laid it on its side, so the handle pointed towards her face. He enjoyed the fear that washed back over her face. He leaned down and pushed his hardening cock into her vagina. He pushed himself in, fully sheathed. He ran his hand over the noticeable bulge that lifted his hammer. He quickly pulled out, only to shove in, even harder. Thor leaned himself over her body. His hot breath was on her face, neck and breasts. She turned her face away from him as he began his new rhythm. Hard and brutal. His body pressed down onto the hammer. And when his cock pressed up against her. His cock moved the hammer up and down. Her flesh was tight against his cock and hammer. She clenched her teeth and harsh breaths pressed over them, holding back her whimpers

And he hammered deep into her, he panted as he used her. Rough and brutal again. Around his hands static electricity crackled. His rough, passionate movements rocked the table, rocked Autumn’s body and thunder boomed somewhere from above them. 

There was, quite suddenly a crackle of lightning that eased out from between them. Thor, propped himself up to see. The hammer seemed to vibrate with energy. Thor was fully distracted as his pleasure momentarily overwhelmed him. At the same time he came and electrical current passed through to Autumn’s body. It shot up into her cervix and backwards over her folds, clit and thighs. 

Her screams seemed to have pulled him from his pleasured stupor. Thor pulled out of her quickly. He watched her seize and shake uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back into her head so only white was shown. Her back arched up off of the table and she held the position as electricity washed over her. She collapsed in a moan, her eyes returned to normal, but she clenched them closed as tears spilled out. She whimpered beneath him, crying now. 

Thor looked down at her quivering body. 

“A-and let that be a lesson for you…” Thor said, his voice wavered, confused. He climbed down from her and released her from her bindings. He pushed Mjolnir off of her. He stared as she curled in on herself, the tree branching burns that marred her genitals and down her thighs were hidden from view. Her shivering lessened, but never quite stopped as she curled in on herself and passed out.


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A viscous chase. What was Autumn thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is some cuddling in this chapter.

Thor stared at her, glanced at his hands. He went back to her. He pulled her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. His thumb wiped away the tear tracks. Thor moved away from her and retrieved a stone from one of the packs he carried. He crushed it in his hands and placed it into the hot spring. It caused the water to fizz and bubble up. Thor went back to Autumn and lifted her limp body into his arms. It was strange to him how she perfectly fit there. He carried her over to the bath. He slipped into the water as well, still cradling her. He held her head up so she could breathe, but he spread her legs wide, encouraging the water to come into her. 

He cleaned her from all of the grime and washed her hair. When he was done, he lifted her out. He wrapped her in a towel and dried her limp form off by the fire. When her hair was dry, she was still fast asleep, Thor took her to his bed. He pulled back the covers, he tucked her in the sheets. He curled up next to her. He held her bare back tightly against his chest. His hands groped her breast. His legs wrapped around her. His tight hold was like chains of the flesh. He made sure she was not hurt. He nestled his face into her neck and hair. He pulled the blanket over to cover them. 

He hoped that the potent healing stone would ensure there was no permanent damage to her body. He was far from finished with her. His mind swirled around his dark desires for her, before he too, slipped off into sleep. 

Autumn’s movements stirred Thor awake. Though his movements sluggish, great strength existed behind them. His arms tightened around her, his other hand slid down to her mound. His eyes were still closed, even as he gently rubbed her. His fingers moved lazily through her pubic hairs. Her sigh of pleasure, encouraged Thor. His head lolled over to her, his head bent over her neck and he left a trail of soft kisses on her. When she stiffened in his grasp, his fingers trailed down to her clit as his hand on her breast massaged her. 

Thor did not release her and his hands did not falter even as she spoke. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she mumbled at him. 

He pressed her tight to his body. His cock was hardening between their bodies. “I have bathed you once already, witchling,” he whispered into her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe.

“Thank you, but I still have to pee.” 

Thor sighed and grumbled as he released her. “There is a chamber pot in the corner,” he told her, pointing to it in the corner of the room. “Return, swiftly. I do not wish to go hunting at this hour. If you make me chase you, it will be unpleasant.” 

He regretfully pulled the blanket back. His hot breath was still on her neck, no longer holding her down, his fingers trailed lightly up and down her side. Autumn sat up, brushing his hands from her body. She awkwardly straddled him in an attempt to climb over him. Thor watched her, with amusement on his face, rather than the grumpiness of his sleep being disturbed. She swung the other leg clumsily, but managed to land gracefully. She scrambled for the pot. Thor watched as she swayed her hips. She turned herself around, giving Thor a gratuitous view of her bare back and bottom. 

When she finished and cleaned herself she stood up, glancing at Thor. He was still propped up on his elbows, in bed and under the covers. Thor caught a shine in her eyes and she smirked. “Are you sure you don’t want to chase me?” 

“I would rather you returned to my side, witchling. I was quite comfortable until you disturbed it.” 

The woman sauntered to the middle of the room. “It could be fun, Master,” her voice dripped with honey and Thor shivered at the sound. “How quickly can you catch little ole’ me?” 

Thor snarled, “You do not wish to play this game, witchling. For when I catch you, I will take you, long and hard. Until your belly bulges with my seed.” 

“Won’t you do the same if I return to your bed?” she asked. She sauntered closer, almost as if she was considering it. Thor watched as her hand moved enticingly onto her bottom. “Why not make it a little bit more...exciting?” 

Thor finally sat up. “You want more excitement? You tempt me, little witch. You can come quietly to bed and I will be...gentle at your request. If you act like a wild beast, I will have no restraint but to treat you like one.” 

Autumn looked unsure for just a moment, but then her expression morphed into that of a vixen. Thor could hardly resist. The blankets that fell round him raised as his cock hardened. 

“I’m running awa-ayy,” she teased him. She turned her display of breasts and soft skin away from him. She glanced back at him with a wink and a smile on her face. She glanced at him and smiled. Her expression was enticing. She took a few steps away from the bed. Her hips swayed, encouraging him to rise. 

Thor panted at the sight of her. “I do love a good hunt,” he said. He threw back the blankets and jumped up, shaking the room and he started after her. Her squeal of delight pushed him forward, just as she slipped away from him.

She was faster than he expected, but he raced forward to cut her off from her route. His thick hands reached for her. He had her, or so he thought. She slid under his outstretched arms and sprinted out of reach to the right. Her giggles were like chimes. He stumbled after her, his failed attempt to catch her put him off balance. The gap between them widened as he had to hesitate to catch himself from falling. He looked up at her, hunger and need and wicked dark desire overcame him. 

His gaze drank in the sight of her body, the fluid way she moved, despite being well used. The way her breasts jiggled as she ran, made him all the more desperate to catch her. The streaks of lightning burns that branched out, made her body a piece of art.

“You are like a canvas,” Thor told her. His eyes tracked her movement. “I will have you beneath me again, to add the next strokes. You will not escape, little vixen.” 

She hesitated and turned to look back, his words appeared to have caught her off guard. For a moment her expression hardened before softening again. “That’s riiiiight,” she said, her voice almost sounded sing-songy. “I’m the vixen and you, the great hunter,” her words felt like a tease, but Thor’s desire was made clear by his own length. Her pace slowed down, waiting for him to catch up with her. 

“I will tie you down like a boar,” Thor promised her, his voice was gruff, laden with need. “I will not stop. I will fill you, your womb and your gut and your mouth with me. You will learn little vixen, not to cross the great hunter’s path again.” He lunged at her. His heavy steps shook the room as he sped after her. 

She fled from him, her speed unexpected. But Thor had her cornered, there was nowhere else for her to run to. She did not stop. She continued with a leap. Her bare feet caught on the stone. She pushed herself up the wall. Three steps upward before she pushed herself backwards. Thor stopped and looked up as Autumn’s white hair brushed his face. Her backwards flip over his head made his eyes widen. She landed softly behind him, a safe distance away. Thor twisted his body around as her chiming giggles filled his mind. Precum dripped from his erection as he stared at her. 

“You are more than a mere witch,” Thor said. “More than a mere vixen. You are Vaettr-Faar, warrior of the Dall. Was the mockery you made of me a test?” 

Her smile broadened at the sight of his cock. She quickly tried to catch her breath. “A warrior, you could say that. A test? Not my intention.” She took a few steps backward. 

Thor forgot about his own accusation as Autumn’s body lubricated itself for him. His eyes watched as the moisture collected and dripped down her thighs. Thor lifted up his hand, summoning the hammer to him. Thunder rolled ominously as he stalked after her again. “I’ll have you pressed tight against the stone. My cock and hammer deep within you. You’ll cry, but I’ll not hear you until you bulge roundly with my seed,” Thor promised. 

The corner of Thor’s mouth curved up at her flinch. She ran from him, but smirked over her shoulder at his comment. “Promises, promises!” 

“My promises are well kept, Vaettr-faar. I will mark you with my body and my teeth. You will writhe under the weight of my body. I will spare you nothing as I bind your spirit to mine.” 

He chased after her and thunder echoed his footsteps. The table was in the way, but she ducked and kidded underneath it. Thor ran like a bull, he was prepared to smash it to bits to get to her. To his surprise she leaped up from the other side, onto the table. Thor did not stop or slow his speed. He raised up Mjolnir, which crackled with flashes of lightning. He slammed it into the side of the table, smashing the front part of the table. Wood chips and debris flung into his face. He covered his face with his arms. He didn’t stop as he barreled towards her, but for a moment he did so blindly. 

When Thor lifted his head, he saw her leap over his head again. A second graceful back flip that landed her on her feet. She ran straight for the door. Thor stopped himself before he crashed into the wall. He turned and raced after her. He didn’t stop. She managed to pry the door open. He kept going even when she screamed and fell back away. Her head turned, her eyes were wide in fear and she held her breath as Thor rammed into her. 

He carried them off of the cliff. His speed and momentum carried them towards the twin peak that was across from them. Thor slammed Autumn’s body roughly into the sheer face of the cliff. He spread her legs with his knee and shoved himself as hard as he could into her core. His attack lifted her further up the rough surface, the sharp surface gouged into her bare flesh. 

She convulsed underneath him. Thor surged deep into her only a few short times before he came, shooting a full load of his cum deep into her. He pulled out of her roughly as his pleasure washed over him. He closed his eyes and breathed. As his mind cleared in the crisp air of the mountain.


	4. Round Bellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn that Thor actually has a heart. Maybe.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down at where Autumn had fallen into the thick snow. Slowly realized how broken her body was. She shivered and shook, pain was tight around her eyes and mouth. Blood dribbled from her lips. Thor glanced back at the wall he pressed her up against. It was cracked and a splatter of blood was left there. Thor looked back at Autumn as she tried to breathe through the blood. 

Thor quickly reached down to her. He tried to gather her in his arms, but her body tensed in pain and he watched in horror as bones slid out of place under her skin. Thor stepped back from her. Looked at the blood spilling from her as she tried to breathe. He moved back, and bent down and covered her with the snow. He pulled Mjolnir to his hand, swung himself back to the door on the other side. He raced back into the room. Fetched his pouch of healing stones before flinging himself back to where Autumn laid crumpled. He brushed the reddening snow from her body. He quickly crushed the first stone and spread it over her body. It healed the surface wounds quickly, but Autumn still choked. 

Thor grabbed another stone, and carefully spread her broken legs and pushed the stone into her. He added a second one and carefully pushed his cock into her. He was gentle, not to harm her further, but strong enough to crush the stones. With the healing powder deep within her, it spread quickly. Her bones audibly snapped back into place and Thor gently slid out of her. Blood pulled from her lips as her lungs healed and she coughed the last of the blood from them. 

Within moments Autumn was healed from her worst wounds and damaged organs. The power of the stones only left her weak and stiff, but she was no longer in danger of death. 

“Thor,” she groaned through a sore throat as she lifted a pleading hand toward him. Her arm fell limply as she lacked the strength to hold it up. 

Thor gently scooped his arms underneath her, he pulled her half up out of the snow. He supported her head. “I warned you, but you did not listen,” Thor growled at her. 

“Sorry...I’m Sorry…” she whispered with her head close to his ear. “Never again…” she whimpered. She curled into him. He pulled her close and stroked her hair. He ran his fingers over her bare skin. 

He gently set her back into the snow. “You look cold Vaettr-Faar,” Thor told her. 

“Y-y-yesss,” she shivered. “Snow...not good for...m-m-m…” she hesitated, “me…” 

“Allow me to warm you, Vaettr-Faar,” Thor told her. He gently spread her legs out. He moved slowly. His mouth moved to her clit. He suckled her, perhaps too gently. His tongue lapped at her skin. 

Autumn's body began to heat from the stimulation. She weakly stuttered a moan of pleasure. Her movements were sluggish and weak. "Thor... Why…?"

Thor looked up from her clit, over her mound and to the valley of her breasts. His body hovered over hers. He did not put his weight on her, but he was close enough for her to feel his heat radiated from him. He lifted up to look down on her. “To show you,” he said. His head went down to her throat. He moved his mouth on her throat, while a finger slipped in past her fold. All of this he was so very, very gentle. 

“How good it can be,” he said, lifting his mouth from her. He licked her cheek. “If you are good for me.” He added a second finger as well as rubbed her clit. He nibbled at her ear. 

"I'll... I'll be... good for... for you..." she stuttered. "No more fighting, no more running away, no more struggles," she panted at his touch. 

His fingers pulled out of her wet folds. His cock replaced them. Thor pushed himself into her, slowly. His mouth moved down to her breast. He suckled on her as he started a gentle rhythm of push and pull. His hand fondled her, his mouth moved over her nipple. His other hand reached for where their bodies met. He rubbed against her mound. 

He lifted his head and whispered against her cheek. “Yes you will, Vaettr-Farr,” Thor promised.

Autumn whimpered, sighed and moaned as her body warmed and relaxed. Her pleasure and his heat washed over her. The snow melted around them. Thor remained gentle, but pushed himself in deep. He created a bulge in her stomach, his fingers splayed over the bulge. He stroked and rubbed his thumb around in small circles where the head of his cock pressed up against Autumn’s belly. He brought her through a powerful orgasm when he came. But he did not stop. He moved his body against her, lifted up her legs for better purchase. He left gentle hickies over her body and he captured her mouth with his as he carried her through a second and third orgasm. Thor came again twice into her. He filled her belly with his seed. All the while, though, he remained gentle in his love making. 

After three ejaculations, the outline of his bulge was no longer discernible because of the fluid trapped inside of her. Thor paused in his movements when she began to cry. He lifted his head and wiped her tears away with his hand. 

“Why do you weep Vaettr-Faar?” he asked her. He continued the pull and drag of his cock within her. But his movements were slow and long drawn out. He came again before she could answer and slowly pumped into her as she did. 

"So good…” she said with a strained voice. "So perfect..." She swallowed hard as he continued the slow pumping into her body. "This is how sex was meant to be, I'm sure of it."

“Have you not had this before?” Thor asked. He stimulated her mound and clit as he continued to pump into her. He added a little speed, but remained kind. He worked her body so that another orgasm was built up. He brought her right to the edge, but then pulled her back and built her higher. 

“Of course not, you have had nothing like me,” he hissed into her ear. He suckled on her earlobe before moving his mouth back to her breast. With his mouth slurping against her nipple he brought her into her next full body orgasm. 

She tried to scream, but it took too much air. She panted and arched into him as the orgasm hit. “Nothing like you,” she echoed. “None like you…” 

Thor held her, but as soon as she came down from her orgasm high, he began working his hips. He pulled in and out of her. He was not overly harsh or cruel, but perhaps not as slow as before. He built her into another orgasm and came at the same time as she did. He pushed more of his seed into her swollen stomach. He propped himself up so the pair could see her bloated stomach. He didn’t give Autumn a chance to properly come down from the orgasm before he started at her again, pumping into her. Each thrust into her jolted her and made her stomach visibly wobble from the amount of seed pushed into her. 

She stared in utter awe, both at the sight of her round tummy that made her appear nine months pregnant and the sheer amount of ejaculations and orgasms, Thor had pushed her through. Thor worked on her, pushing for a seventh round.

“Thor, let some out. Please. I’ll pop like a water balloon.”

Thor stopped, but did not pull out. His hand moved to her stomach. He gently added pressure to her. He watched as her expression became strained. He poked her and watched her flesh ripple across her. 

“You can take another,” Thor told her. Autumn panted and moaned. Her head rolled back and forth, to try and tell him ‘no’. He put his hand down to her hips. He lifted her up so he could push himself deeper into her. He massaged her hips, skimmed his fingers over her mound and clit, all the while thrusting in and out. He was cautious to not let the seed drip from her. He pushed her into a seventh orgasm and came again within her. Her skin pulled taunt and paled at the strain. 

Stretch marks began to form. “Thor...Stop! I’ll break! My skin is starting to split!” Her hands went to her stomach, as if she could keep her skin from tearing. “One more will kill me! Please...let it out!” 

Thor paused. “Little Vaettr-Faar, are you commanding...me?” he asked her. He held her gaze as he slowly continued to thrust. 

"N-n-n-n-no! N-n-not commanding," Autumn stuttered, fear bright in her eyes. "Asking, pleading, begging!" She held his gaze, her eyes starting to water. "It hurts, Thor," she whispered. "I'm too full."

“Sssh, Vaettr-Farr, quiet now, all will be well,” he told her, still slowly working on her. “I am the god of thunder, if I command you, you will do it.” He pushed into her, harder than he had been, jolting her body. He leaned over her, adding pressure to her stomach. His hand trailed over her shoulders and he pulled her up, closer to him, adding more pressure to the bulge. He kissed her neck. He nibbled and suckled on her. He wetted her neck, chest, breasts with his mouth and tongue. As he did these things, he slowly moved his hips, continuing his slow rhythm of thrusts.

Thor could not discern her sounds from pain or pleasure. But the tears that welled up spilled down her cheeks. “I’m not Vaettr-Faar,’ she whispered desperately. “I’m Autumn, and I’m human.” 

Thor stopped pumping into her. He pulled back to look at her. “You are a witch from Alfenheim. I will not be tricked by you.” Thor returned to his pumping. He built her into another orgasm. She screamed through her orgasm and tears. Her eyes were wide with panic when his hips suddenly stuttered, ready to leave another load inside of her. But at the last moment, Thor leaned back and pulled out of her entirely. As the cum flooded out of her, his cock jerked and he shot his cum right at her genitals. She sighed in relief as the horrible pressure was gone. She panted with a smile on her face. “Thank you, thank you,” she told him as she seemed to turn into jelly, so utterly relaxed in the puddle of melted snow, mud and cum. She watched him as she felt her body continue to empty itself of his seed.


	5. Tug-o-war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter collides with chapter 10 of Loki's Revenge. So you get this in Thor's perspective.

“I take it you are having fun…?” A voice said from around one of the large rocks of the cliff. Loki walked casually towards them. 

Thor patted Autumn’s thigh, perhaps harder than he intended. “Aye, brother. A good gift you have provided with me.” 

Loki tsked. “If you allow her to get too comfortable, her devious spirit will return. It is best to keep her from such pleasure, to keep her witch’s spirit from retaliating.” Loki knelt over her. As if inspecting a bug. He flicked her nipple. Autumn did not react. She only stared into space with a benign smile on her face. 

“She appears quite tame to me,” Thor told him. He leaned forward and rubbed her clit. Her smile widened a little bit further as she immediately leaked fresh juices into the cum-soaked mud. 

“It is not a matter of her being tame or not. Her magic is stripped from her. Of course she is tame. But if you keep her too much in bliss, then she will become rebellious,” Loki told Thor. 

“Do you have an actual plan of action, brother? To solve this problem?” 

“Do not let her escape into pleasure,” Loki told him. He summoned a knife and carved into her flesh, right across her breasts. 

Autumn screamed as the blade cut her. She surged upward, with her hands raised to fight, defensively. 

Thor caught her in his arms. He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. He only then noticed her shivering. Autumn clung to Thor, her fear had heightened with Loki’s presence. 

“You have rendered her into my justice, I will allow her bliss and pain at my own leisure. Brother, the snow does her ill,” Thor stood up, taking Autumn with him. He took her weight in his arms and shielded her from Loki. He started to take her back to the peak of the mountain where his secret room laid hidden. 

“She does not deserve bliss,” Loki hissed back. 

“Brother, why don’t you join us, if you are so unsatisfied with my own work?” 

Loki gritted his teeth, before smoothing out his expression and smiling. “Of course I would be interested in assisting you with your revenge.” 

“Then let us depart, she shivers uncontrollably in the cold,” Thor told Loki. 

Loki nodded and followed, only hesitating to ask about the cracked cliff wall and the blood splatter there. 

“She has been greatly weakened since our last meeting. Her body crumpled when I used her there. Is this the sort of results one obtains if the victim is separated from their magic?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed quickly, but said nothing more as he followed Thor. Neither of them took notice of Autumn as they climbed back to the peak. Thor took Autumn immediately to the bath. He climbed into the bath, Autumn still in his arms. He sat on a submerged edge and ensured that her head remained above the surface. 

She whimpered as the hot water lapped over her stiff body. Her whimpers gathered an edge of pain as Thor’s finger lightly traced where she bled from laceration across her breast. He wiped the blood away. His other hand reached between her legs, to clean away the mud, cum, and juices. At that, she moaned in pleasure. She leaned into him, completely lax, trusting him to hold her up. She seemed to twitch uncomfortably for a moment, before her expression smoothed out. Her hand snaked under the water, seeking by touch alone to find his length. She wrapped her hand around him before she began to rub him. 

Thor moaned in her ear at her touch. Loki quickly climbed in after, his clothes had been magicked away. Thor looked up, barely catching sight of his livid expression before Loki reached out and shoved Autumn’s face under the water. 

“What are you doing!” Thor shouted. He quickly grabbed Loki’s wrist. He squeezed tight to force Loki to let go of Autumn. Autumn thrashed and squirmed, trying to get free. But Loki held her in his strong grip. 

“This is the witch of Alfheim! And you are pleasuring her! Don’t you remember what she did to me?” 

“What imagined slight do you speak of next? She barely touched you. Let her breathe, brother!” 

“I meant, what she did to the villages in Alfheim! The wolves she took under her control! She had them devour children! And you seek to give her pleasure!” Loki shouted, quickly recovering from his misspoken words. 

“I have not forgotten her crimes. I do not need you to numerate them for me. I have punished her plenty, even to certain death, if it was not for the healing stones I carry. Release her, If she drowns she will escape her punishment!” 

Loki nodded. He didn’t let go of Autumn. Instead he jerked her up out of water. Autumn took a huge ragged lungful of air as she was pulled to the surface. 

“What punishment shall we execute next then?” Loki asked. 

Autumn looked at Thor, breathing heavy, if she had been crying, they were lost in the water running down her face. Thor’s expression appeared pained, he was too slow to respond. So Loki shoved Autumn into the side of the bath. He flipped her over so that her front rested awkwardly against the uneven edge. Without warning he shoved his cock into her ass. She screamed as he tore into her. His rough treatment broke blood vessels, but blood that dripped from her backside floated through the water in red clouds. His attack was brutal, without preparation. His thrusting shoved her hard, back and forth into the stone edge. Thor sat there, watching, unsure on how to proceed. 

Autumn braced herself with one hand, in an attempt to protect herself from the rocky edge gouging holes into her body. With the other hand she stretched it out towards Thor. She pleaded with her eyes as she choked on screams of agony. 

Thor looked away from her and did not take her hand. Loki’s pace slowed. He jerked within her as he came. She shuddered, just before he ripped himself out of her, allowing her to crumple in the water. Loki swirled his finger in the filthy water. The spring chased away the ick, as Loki set a self filtering spell on the bath. 

“Lets see, brother,” Loki said. He gestured to Autumn. “How well she takes your punishment.” Thor growled at him. “What?” Loki asked. “You don’t think you can top my punishment?” 

“I do not wish to-” Thor started. 

“You don’t want to punish the witch who ordered her wolves to devour children? Don’t you remember, not all of the children were killed. Some were enslaved and used in her dark spells. And you are going to let her get away with that?” 

Thor growled and shoved Loki out of the way. He held his hand up and Mjolnir came to his hand. Autumn lifted her head to look at him with wide eyed fear. He shoved his hammer into the submerged bench, so the handle stood up right. He grabbed Autumn. 

“No, No!” she shouted and fought him. He overpowered her easily and shoved her down onto the handle. It tore through her ass. Thor pushed her legs apart and shoved his thick cock into her p!ssy. He caught her glare, but saw that it was not directed at him. He turned his face away from hers. He matched Loki’s brutal pace. Each time he thrusted in Thor pushed her down onto Mjolnir and pressed her back into the edge. When he pulled backwards, Autumn stayed in position, held by the handle impaled deep in her. The rough stone at her back scratched her flesh. She squirmed and wiggled for only a moment before suddenly stilling. 

He was vicious and rough and he didn’t stop the first time he came. He kept going, pumping his seed into her. From Autumn’s position she could see magic green light swirling around Loki’s hand and she caught a glint of the same green in Thor’s eyes. Pity reflected in Autumn’s eyes, it confused Loki. Thor missed the expression as he stretched his mouth over her shoulder and bit her hard enough to break the skin. The bite dripped blood down her back and stained the stone on the edge before pulling into the reddening water. 

Thor’s hips continued on, ignorant of her cries, he came again and again. She bled from multiple places, including the bite marks that Thor added to her shuddering form. He came a fifth time and then finally hesitated. He lifted his mouth from Autumn’s shoulder and looked down at her as his mouth dripped with her blood. The green in his eyes flickered. 

“Thor, Loki is controlling you,” Autumn said, her voice raw from screaming. She tried to cup his face in her hands. Thor looked at her with an almost dazed look. His movement was at a halt. 

“She took children while they still lived, only to carve their bones from their flesh…” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear. The green stabilized and he thrusted again, deep into her. Autumn delved into screams and moans. She pleaded, begged and reasoned, but it all fell onto deaf ears. 

He hammered another four orgasms out of her. 

Thor pulled back, only to observe her round stomach again. He slowly moved to force a 9th load of cum into her. Her over stretched skin split down the side. Leaving lacerations of blood as her skin could not stretch any further. The rest of the seed stayed firmly within her. The lining of her insides still held together.

“Thor,” she said weakly. “It’s killing me. You’re killing me. Look at my belly. I’m splitting open. Loki has you under a spell. Fight him, break free of the enchantment. Save me, Thor!” 

“She’s a liar,” Loki hissed at Thor. “She deserves the ultimate suffering.” 

Thor lifted his hand up and covered her mouth as he came a final time. A second tear streaked across her skin, matching the one on the other side. Autumn’s screams were muffled by the large hand. She tried to speak, but her words were unintelligible. 

The green faded from Thor’s eyes. He flicked a glance at Loki who’s eyes were glued to Autumn’s bulge and her torn flesh. 

“Could you top this...brother?” Thor sneered back. Loki opened his mouth, but Thor moved before Loki could speak. Thor looked back at Autumn, everywhere but her eyes. He stood up and lifted her with him off of the hammer. He sat her down onto the edge of the bath and allowed her weak body to lay back on the floor. Thor was still buried inside of her. He picked up Mjolnir and held it by the head. He hoisted up Autumn’s hips and pulled out of her. His cum bubbled upward in a mad dash to escape her. But just as his cock plopped out of her, he pushed the handle of his hammed into her, until the head hit the resistance of her mound and labia, while the handle bruised her cervix. She moaned in despair and pain. 

Loki climbed out of the water and knelt down over Autumn. She grimaced at the sight of him. He splayed his fingers over her stomach and gently felt her rounded stomach. He rubbed her belly and added a gentle pressure. Autumn shivered and winced as he hurt her. He glanced up at Thor. “I have an idea. Let's put this competition to the side,” Loki said. Autumn’s head lifted up to look at Loki when he spoke. 

Thor was reluctant, admittedly tired of sharing the witchling with Loki. But Thor could not back out of the game now. So in the end nodded and agreed. Loki pulled Thor to the side and told him his idea quietly so Autumn did not hear. Thor saw her strain and watch them as they spoke.

Thor winced as Loki explained in detail of how they would punish her next, with her belly full. A type of tug-of-war, Loki explained. He gave in to his little brother’s perverse plan, only to get Loki to leave. But when Thor turned back to her he noticed the small movement in which she had tried to scoot herself off of Mjolnir. He frowned and pushed the hammer back into place. 

“Stop! Get off me! Leave me alone!” she shouted at him. But Thor ignored her. He knelt down to her and lifted her up. He held the hammer steady so she could not leak cum. He manhandled her into a kneeling position. Loki passed a rope to him, which he tied around her body and anchored it to the hammer. She could not pull herself up off of the hammer. Thor carefully avoided her glare, as well as her multiple wounds that bled. This would be over soon. And then Thor would ease her suffering. She would go back to her soft mutterings of ‘master’. 

Autumn shuddered in fear and a blind panic. Thor frowned. Already ready for this to be over. 

Loki took a position behind her. His hard cock rubbed up against her bloodied anus. Thor took to her head. He caught the side of her face and knelt before her. “You be a good girl and this will be over soon,” he told her before forcing her mouth open and pushing his cock into her mouth. 

Autumn shuddered and gagged as Thor pushed himself in over her tongue. But Loki, Loki he shoved himself roughly into anus, forcing her to take in all of Thor’s cock at once. Thor moaned and before he could stop it, he and his brother were bucking back and forth in violent thrusts into Autumn’s body. The next few minutes were filled with flesh hitting flesh, panting and Autumn choking and struggling to breathe. The brothers jolted her back and forth. Her breasts bounced and her loaded belly swayed. Blood dripped onto the ground beneath her. She pressed her eyes closed as they used her. 

They didn’t stop, their rhythm was so vigorous between them, that Thor’s head tipped back and he moaned in pleasure. He was lost again with need. Lightning gathered on his hands. He balled his hands into Autumn’s hair, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. His cock twitched in her throat. 

Though he noticed the gathering charge, he was too slow as he pulled himself out of her throat. When shot a heavy load of seed into her mouth, there at the same time was an electric current that followed. It started off as a tingle and grew into something hot and angry that shot through her entire body. Her body spasmed and convulsed with the electricity. Her skin tore in several additional places. 

Thor took a step back, far too late. Loki shouted and tore himself out of Autumn’s ass. He crumpled onto the floor. Autumn couldn’t even fall to the ground when she collapsed. She couldn’t curl up on herself like she wanted. 

“What the hel was that?” Loki growled, holding himself as he knelt onto the floor. Thor slowly made his way back up. He winced at the red twisting burns that resembled branches that splatter across Autumn’s face and down her throat. Autumn lifted her head and looked with a devastated expression. She was helpless and hurt, her sad eyes were glued to Thor’s face. 

“An accident,” Thor said, guiltily. 

“You could have warned me!” Loki snapped. 

“I did not do it intentionally,” Thor said. He bent down over Autumn. He gently gathered her in his arms. He took her weight and carried her, with the hammer still inside of her back to the bath. He sat with her between his legs. Her legs dangled into the water. Thor finally removed the hammer and allowed for the seed to flood out of her into the spring. She breathed a sigh of relief. The enchanted water cleaned and cleared the water before it could settle. 

“Thank you,” she said weakly. Her head fell back against his solid chest and he held her, absentmindedly stroking her hair. She laid limp in his arms, twitching occasionally from one pain to the other. The semen continued to pour out of her stretched body. 

“What are you doing?” Loki sneered, finally standing, he approached them. “She does not deserve your kindness. We should chain her down, flog her, burn her…” 

“I think not, brother, her crimes do not deserve a quick death. Any more and she will perish too soon,” Thor told Loki, unmoving from his position and his gentle touches in Autumn’s hair. 

“No, you just want to keep her as f!cktoy,” Loki growled. 

Thor turned and glared at Loki, “you brought her here so I can treat her as I will.” 

“I brought her here so she could be properly punished,” Loki shouted back. “We do not have much time left before.” 

“Before what?” Thor rumbled back. 

“The Magistrate informed me that he needs the witch back. We have until tomorrow to comply or he will go to Odin. If you really think she should be treated so gently for the remainder of her stay, that is your choice. But you are only comforting a monster who takes pleasure in chained hostages and the torture of children.” 

Autumn shuddered and lifted her head and looked concerned at Thor. She put a gentle hand on his chest in a fearful manner. Loki swiftly turned himself away. Redressed himself with a flick of his fingers before he strolled out of the caverned room.


	6. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witchling spins a tale. Does Thor dare to believe?

"Thor, you can't let him take me away. There is no magistrate,” Autumn told him desperately. “I am not this witchling you desire to hurt. My name is Autumn! Autumn Meriquist. I am human. Your brother brought me here to torture me! He's using you to do it." She turned slightly to speak with him, but kept her hips over the edge of the pool until she finished draining.

“What a foolish lie,” Thor told her. “Loki is right, you do deserve much suffering after all the suffering you caused.” His hand went to her stomach. He added pressure, forcing the seed out of her at a faster pace. Autumn squirmed and whined in discomfort but didn’t try to get away. Her mouth remained closed. 

Thor’s fingers traced the lacerations over her stomach, then down to her mound. He gently rubbed her, his finger slipped down to stimulate her clit. 

“Why?” she asked as her clit popped out from under its hood and tingled in pleasure. 

“You are a villain,” Thor told her. “Asgardian justice would have you in the dungeons. But I can be merciful. Allow you to live, under my service, in my bed. Engrossed in pleasure. I have seen and heard the danger of a mage losing their magic. Under any other, you would die quickly. I will not give you back to the Magistrate. I will have you here. In my arms, serving your sentence,” Thor told her as he touched her gently. 

"But... I'm not a witch, I'm not a villain. I'm a Soldier of HYDRA, Earth. Six of us were chosen and trained. That is how I can heal faster than a normal human. I am not Asgardian or... or whatever race you called this witch. I don't know the magistrate." Autumn hesitated long enough to squirm at a particularly good touch. "Look, if you want me, you have to believe me. Can you break Loki's spell over my appearance? You will see the truth, and he will have no power to take me from you." 

Thor’s touch hesitated. He removed his fingers from her and turned her over onto her back, cradled her head at the crook of his elbow. She was all but limp and pliant in his arms. His hand caught her breast and his free hand splayed over her belly, his fingers grazed the clotted wounds. She gasped at his touch on them. 

“A witch who fears going back to her master would come up with such strange tales…” Even as he spoke, Thor wore an uncertain expression on his face. As if what he said was more to convince himself rather than a disbelief if in Autumn’s words. 

“What race am I?” she asked gently. 

Thor moved his hand from her stomach and took her hand. He lifted her hand to her ears. He made her touch her own ears that were pointed at the tips. “Ljosalfar, of the light-elves. Unfortunate that one of such a beautiful race, has chosen such a horrific life of villainy.” Thor let go of her hand, to cup her face. His thumb trailed over the lightning streaked burns that branched out from her mouth. Her lips twitched at his touch on her unhealed burns.

"Elf?" Autumn repeated, shocked. Still she persisted. "And how fast to Ljosalfar heal?" she asked.

“Your slowness to heal is due to your body being stripped of magic, that much is certain. If you are trying to convince me that you are not Ljosalfar, that you are not the same witch, by your ability or lack of swift healing, it is a poor argument,” Thor told her. His hand moved from her face to her breast. He lifted it up, bent his head down and caught it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple before catching it between teeth. She hummed in pleasure for a moment before shaking herself. 

"Without magic, how fast do Ljosalfar heal? How far can they stretch? How much injury can they sustain? How much blood loss can they tolerate? Do I match any of these?" she asked, desperately trying to focus.   
Thor’s only answer was a, “hmm,” as his mouth was busy on her breast. His head bowed lower to her, to take as much of her breast into his mouth as he could fit. His other hand at her other breast, massaged it vigorously. 

"Thor... I need an answer..." she said huskily. Her head rolled where he cradled it in his arms.

He gently lowered her breast down and out of his mouth. The hand that had held it up drifted back down to her mound. 

“It means nothing. Depending on how powerful the mage is could weaken their body to a near mortal state.” 

Thor’s hand went back to her clit and between her folds, gently feeling the area. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips.

“I have not heard of any Hydra recruiting soldiers. They are beasts that are best killed with a hammer crushing their hearts.” 

"The Hydra that made me is not a beast, it is an organization of people." 

His fingers dipped further into her. Her hips rolled of their own accord into his hand. "What ... will it take ... to prove to you ... Thor!"

Thor’s cock twitched and hardened at the sound of her shout. Thor eased a second finger into her, well stretched p!ssy. He was extremely gentle as he fingered her. 

“I cannot fathom a reason for my brother to kidnap a mortal woman and transform her into the image of an enemy,” he said slowly. He tilted her upwards just a little, so the weight of her body would press his fingers further into her. He also used the position to kiss her mouth. He left a trail of kisses down her jaw. His lips barely brushed the burns. 

"Wha-what was he d-doing on Earth?" Autumn asked. 

“We went together, at first. Our mission, from the Allfather proved to be nothing but rumors.” As Thor spoke he continued to finger her. He wiggled, twisted his fingers within her. He touched the walls of her vagina gently. 

“When we prepared to return, Loki stated a need for exploration. We half forgot he had traveled with us when we returned home. After our follie, we were sent back, finding nothing but mortals and snow. After a couple of months he returned, on about tales of Frost Giants who captured him, that he slayed…” Thor hesitated, but added his third and fourth finger into her. 

“If what you say is true, then how do you fit into this tale?” he asked her. 

"What if what he says is false?" Autumn challenged. "Did you see the carnage-,” she gasped at his touch, she visibly strained to focus, “-that proved his story?” The last word ended on a whimper. 

Thor pulled his fingers almost all the way out of her, only to shove his entire hand back into her. His other hand tightened at the same time he fisted inside of her. She jolted and half strangled herself on his thick arm. She whimpered when she could breathe again. The arms her head rested on turned, putting her into a choke hold. His cock pressed tightly against her lower back. He didn’t choke her, but he threatened to. 

“No, you answer my question first.” Thor emphasized the last word with a vicious push of his fist deeper into her. 

"HYDRA, the organization that made me a super soldier, found Loki and captured him. They stripped him of his magic with drugs or something. When he tried to escape, he ended up in my... secret hideout. He was so pretty and I needed a pet." 

She reached her inside hand down to his naked crotch and felt his golden curls. She kept going until she found the base of his shaft. "I tied him up and kept him ... and tortured him ... physically and sexually ..." 

She pulled his cock to an angle she could better stroke him. "I kept him for months. When he finally got free, he was still injured. His tongue was damaged from a live coal I put in his mouth. He couldn't speak. I guess he healed from that."

She began a slow rhythm and dragged her thumb over his head and slit. "He wants revenge on me for my actions toward him. He wants your help because your whining was distracting him. That's why he made me look like... this."

Thor was silent for all of her story-telling, his breath did pick up as she touched him. He matched the rhythm of her hand, with his fist inside of her. He moved and twisted his fist in and out of her, as he thought about his response. 

When he did speak, there was amusement in his voice. “You are to tell me, that not only Loki’s tale of frost giants was a lie, but that he was instead, captured by mortals…?” He shoved his fist further into her, his knuckles rammed into her cervix. She jolted and screamed at the sudden violence. “Captured by you?” He asked her, pulling his fist back, only to hit her cervix harder. The attack sent her body through a powerful orgasm and she came hard. 

As she came down from her orgams, tears dripped down her cheeks. Her voice was heavy, full of lust when she spoke, “Yes. It’s the truth. When I found him, he didn't have any magic, except maybe exceptional healing. I thought he was a seventh super soldier."

“Hm…” Thor said, his hand opened and closed within her as he made his decision. His hips rolled as she worked on his length. Lightning crackled over his hands. It was like static shocks, but deep within her, where he fisted her. 

“So he kept you here in secret. Used you as a means to temper me,” Thor said as he panted. His hand continued to pump back and forth. Each time his fingers bumped into her cervix, it sent one of those static shocks into her, causing painful orgasms. Thor did not give her time in between them. Dozens of tiny orgasms wracked her body and Thor fisted and shocked her against her cervix. 

“This changes everything. If there was any proof to it.”

She tried to speak through the painful pleasure he dragged out of her. "On my planet," she panted, "We have a machine... that detects lies... On this planet... you have magic. There must be... a way you can think of." She kept her hands on whatever part of him she could reach even as she shuddered. 

Thor hummed, even as precum dripped over her hand. “We may, have something of the like.”   
She looked up at him with the glimmer of hope he lighted in her. She seemed to beam as she felt his precum on her hand. 

“But first…” 

Thor pulled his hand free of her folds. With it he grabbed the wrist of her hand that held his cock. His grip tightened until she was forced to let go. He flipped her body over. He splashed down into the water and pulled her hips backwards. The rough floor scratched at her soft skin at her breasts and rubbed against the lacerations at her stomach. 

He shoved his cock into her well used vagina. His thrusts were brutal and shook her whole body, but it only took a few before he came into her. She stayed pliant under him. After he filled her with his load, he gently pulled out of her. He tugged on her hips and pulled her down into the water with him. Traces of blood from her stomach lacerations stained the floor. He turned her on his lap so that she straddled him, submerged in the water. He forced her head down onto his shoulder and she was compliant. His free hand squeezed her bottom. 

“If your words are true. Then I will have you as I please.” His hand moved from her bottom to her clit, he teased it with his hand under the water. “I will have you, under my control, whenever and however I like. With whatever pains I give you, I will not leave you without pleasure.” He pushed his thumb into her and her own moisture rose to lubricate it. She listened to him silently and ran her own fingers up his neck and into his hair. 

Thor smiled at her compliance and leaned into the touch of her hand. His thumb pressed further into her, he pulled it back out to rub at her clit for a moment, before pressing it back into her. 

“I will have your will...Vaettr-Faar,” Thor told her. “Is my thumb enough, alone to pleasure you?” 

"Yes, it is enough," Autumn sighed and moved her hips so his thumb pressed against her g-spot. It drew another small orgasm out of her. She pressed against his cock. Thor pulled his thumb out of her. 

“Once more Vaettr-Faar, swear your loyalty to me.” Thor pushed her back just to line himself up with her well worn folds. He pulled her forward, slowly and gently. Thor's hard cock brushed her sensitive folds and she gasped. 

"I, Autumn Meriquist, swear my loyalty." She looked him straight in the eye and stroked his golden mane.

“Now, say the name of your master!” Thor ordered. He thrusted deep into her. 

“Thor!” Burst from her lips. She arched her back in pleasure... yet again... He caught the back of her neck with his hand. He pushed her down against his shoulder. His other hand slid between them to rub her clit. The rest of his thrusts were gentler and more to seek out her pleasure. She was limp in his arms, apart from the shivers of pleasure that coursed through her body. 

“There is a good pet,” Thor told her in her ear. He continued to roll his hips and thrust into her, only when her pleasure peaked did he cum within her. He pressed his face in where her neck met her shoulder. He kissed her before pulling her off of him. He settled her, cradled in his arms, but supported her head above the water. He spread her thighs with his hand to allow the additional seed escape into the water. Loki’s spell kept the water clean. Thor relaxed into the bath, Autumn pressed close to him. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. 

Thor kept them there in that position for quite a while. He allowed the water to prune their skin before he finally pulled her out of the water. She remained relaxed and compliant in his arms as he moved and carried her. He found the discarded towel he had used for her before. He wrapped her in it and laid her in the bed, he tucked her in under the blankets. She sighed contentedly. He gently took hold of her wrists and chained her to the bed. Her eyes widened as she tugged on the chains. They allowed for some slack, but the look of hurt on her face seemed to burn into Thor’s memories. 

Thor bent over her and kissed her chastely on her lips. Her lips puckered to receive him. “Be still, Autumn,” Thor told her. “I will return this night with the truth. Rest well, I am eager to see your true form.” His hand touched her jaw and slid down to her breast. He groped her. She moaned at his caress and gentle groping.


	7. Identity Broken and stitched wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter combines chapters 11 and 12 from Loki's Revenge. Only here we get to see what is going on with Thor. 
> 
> Warning: Soft Thor

Thor stood after a moment and stepped away from her. He gathered his clothing and redressed himself before going to the door. He glanced back at Autumn lustily, before shaking his head and leaving. 

Thor made his way quickly down the mountain and back to his horse. And from there raced back to the palace. Thor bathed and changed his clothing before seeking after Frigga, his mother. In the halls, in passing, Thor saw Loki. Loki’s head was turned and paid him no heed. But the sight of him made Thor pause. If Autumn spoke the truth then Loki would take her out of his care…But if Autumn’s words were folly, then he would have to turn her over to the magistrate, else his mother would know of the deeds he partook in secret. He would rather avoid such things. If he could help it. 

Loki walked one way and Thor the other, it was not long before Thor found his mother in the garden. He made his request for a potion that revealed one’s true form, if under an enchantment.

Thor could not understand the look of horror on her face. “It is just to undo another one of Loki’s pranks,” he said quickly. The lie was feeble, as was all of his lies. He simply lacked Loki’s silvertongue. 

“I am sorry, Thor. I do not have such a potion in my care. If you would clarify specifically what your brother has done, I will intervene,” she offered. 

“No, no, it is well enough, perhaps I will look elsewhere for such a potion. I would not waste your time with such games. Besides if Loki were to discover your assistance, he would surely win in this prank,” Thor said quickly. “I’ll take my leave, Mother,” Thor said with a bow. He quickly retreated out of her garden. 

A little while later he found himself in the library. The Royal Library to be precise. Thor was dizzy with the amount of knowledge and found himself lost between the shelves. There he crossed paths with Loki again. But they did not exchange words. Loki looked at Thor with the expression of disbelief. Thor could not remember the last time he had been sent on a goose hunt through the library. But it had been a very long time. 

Thor was profoundly amused at the double-take Loki made. Clearly unbelieving the sight of Thor in the library. Thor gave Loki a smile that made his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A servant approached Loki to lead him away. Some bidding of their mother or father, Thor presumed. When Loki’s back was turned, Thor snickered uncontrollably. 

It seemed to take Thor an age to find the right recipe for the right potion. But he had no hope of finding the right ingredients. In the end he did what he should have thought to do in the beginning. He went, with the name of the potion, to a potion’s master. He paid the woman a good amount for a small bottle of violet liquid. He pocketed the item before picking up a few supplies. As soon as he was made ready, he began his journey back. Through the city, passed the golden fields, through the forest, up the mountain, where the path became too treacherous for his horse. So he left her to graze. Then Thor climbed up the dangerous path to the secretly hidden door. He brought one of light globes from the palace to light his way. He did not want to walk into the door again. 

When he tried to open the door, he met resistance. Thor grew aggravated quickly and he shoved the door open. The light in his hands was the only light, the rest was dark and cold. There was a thick coating of ice on the floor. The fire was out, Thor looked around the room. His bed was burnt to ash. 

“Vaettr-Faar?” Thor asked the seemingly empty room. He stepped further in, he caught a slight movement and a ripple of water. Thor moved hastily and found Autumn there. She floated in the water, but was covered in burns, her lips, sewn shut. Thor pulled her from the water. The water was the only warm thing in the room. He held her half out of the water, unsure of where to place her. But in this position, Thor could see the horrific damage done to her body, even in the dim light. 

Thor made a quick decision, one that generally got him into trouble. He didn’t care. He wrapped Autumn up in his cape and swiftly moved her out of the cavern. He found a flat place on the rocky path. He sat down and took one of his small blades. With it he carefully cut the thread on Autumn’s lips. He pulled the bloodied threads free, which caused them to bleed. Autumn's damaged body appeared lifeless, apart from the deep breath her lungs drew when the threads were cut. 

“Vaettr-Faar?” Thor called to her. He tried to rouse her, gently. He winced at the sight of her broken bones. She didn't rouse. Whether it was because she hurt too much and didn't want to, or because she was too damaged and couldn't, Thor couldn't tell.

He carefully laid her down on the path. He tipped her head to the side, so the blood would run out of her mouth. He pulled his cape back from her, to see to her other wounds. He winced at the wounds crisscrossing her chest and breasts. Below her mound caught his eye. He spread her legs and saw, in horror, at the extensive stitches.

“I am sorry,” he said quietly. He knelt over her and carefully cut the stitches that covered her outer labia. He winced on her behalf at the new bleeding from the pressure on the fleshy pinpricks. He pulled the cut threads, again, renewing their bleeding. She still didn't wake, but the bleeding was as sure a sign as any that her heart still moved the blood.

Thor repeated the motions, opening her inner labia, by cutting the threads. A flood of fluids spilled out of her. He realized belatedly that it had distended her stomach. Thor did not hinder the flood. He moved her onto her side so he could unseal her buttocks and anus. A slow trickle of seed escaped her. Thor waited for the majority of the stuff to escape her before freeing her flesh of the stitches. She bled, but Thor took it only as a sign of life. 

Thor shifted his position with her. He spoke to her, though he expected she could not hear him. “I am sorry for this. I would wait until you were healed. But I was warned that being in a form not your own could hinder your recovery.” He sat down and pulled her to his lap. He held her head in the crook of his elbow. He retrieved the bottle. He uncapped it. He tilted her head back and dripped the stuff down her throat. He massaged her so that her swallow reflex kicked in and even unconscious she swallowed it. 

Her body trembled in his. He remembered the potion’s master warning him that such things could be painful. Autumn convulsed in his arms, her flesh felt too hot, but he carefully held onto her. Her face flushed with a sudden fever. Her limbs acted as if his lightning was coursing through her. Her hands moved strangely with her uncontrollable flailing. 

Then, within moments it was over. The witch’s appearance crumpled like aged paint. It cracked and fell away, revealing Autumn’s true form. Thor gasped at her utterly different appearance. A sign that proved her truth. He gave a hysterical laugh at the thought of her chaining up and trapping Loki. No wonder Loki did this to her. Thor’s finger traced the lightning burns on her face. Her injuries she sustained remained with her true skin. Thor didn’t doubt that Loki had returned while he was away. But to enact such violence, Thor did not know what could have triggered him to do such a thing. 

Autumn's eyes fluttered. Her mouth twitched and stretched, almost as a yawn at first, until the ear-splitting scream left her throat. “Shh,” he told her, his grip tightening at the piercing sound. 

Her scream died in her throat and Thor’s heart clenched as she called out weakly. . "Thor... Help me please!" 

“I am here...Autumn,” Thor told her. “You are badly hurt.” He gently tilted her head so that his face came into her line of sight. 

She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to smile through the pain. "Heal me... please.... like you did last time..." 

Thor nodded and pulled out his pouch of healing stones and blanched at the realization that he had not restocked him. There was one stone left. 

Thor cleared his throat. “I will heal as much as I can. But I will not take you back into that cavern. You must hold still, lest you’ll fall off of the edge.”

He cautiously laid her back down onto the ground. He crushed the stone. He divided it into portions. He sprinkled it over her lips, breasts, genitals and broken wrists. The powder sank into her, it healed the most life threatening wounds But not all of her wounds healed. The worst of blisters on her mouth healed, and the needle holes stopped bleeding but remained visible. The lightning scars remained as well. The whip marks on her breasts and chest healed to reddish scars. 

Some of the burns and blisters there also healed, but the torn up nipple didn't heal at all. The damage to her vagina remained untouched as the healing powder could not reach deep enough. The powder on her genitals was not enough. The slashes stopped bleeding but only partially sealed. The needle holes stopped bleeding but remained open. Deeper damage could not be reached. The blisters and burns on her hands cleared as the broken bones set wrong, but there wasn't enough to reach up her arms or to her burned scalp. If the other lightning scars remained, they were hidden under Loki's handiwork.

Autumn felt all of it and tried not to scream. She ended up crying, instead. She also did her very best to obey the man she'd pledged obedience to and held still. Her whole body trembled with the pain and agony, but she kept the flailing to a minimum. Thor held her, carefully, keeping her from falling off the edge. 

The stone’s power came to a halt and Thor wrapped her back up into his cloak. He pulled her into his arms and stood with her. He looked down into her face, astonished at her different appearances. 

“Autumn,” he said, drawing her attention from her pain. “I shall take you from this place. The path is treacherous. Be as still as possible. It will take us a few hours. But I will take you to a true healer and I will relieve you of this pain.” 

She nodded at his words and curled closer to him. He held her close to him and began to carry her down the mountain. She shivered uncontrollably from pain and cold. She whimpered like an infant at the unfamiliar terrain. The first time Thor slid a little, she shrieked in fear. Rocks crumpled under his feet. It only made her cling closer when he recovered his footing and carried her safely. He slid a few other times. But he tried not to jostle her too much as he climbed down the snowy and slick mountain.


End file.
